A Litte Piece of Heaven
by Morte Giver
Summary: Sakura, the outcast. Neji, the jock. They meet online though and begin a tentative relationship, slowly falling in love. But the rules of their school forbid a relationship. When they finally meet, will it matter? *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: (AU) Sakura and Neji meet one day on an internet chat room due to boredom. They start talking constantly, never knowing who's on the other end. The more they talk though, the more they seem to fall in love. The Problem? Neji is popular, a jock. And Sakura is an outcast, a loser by default. Separated by a vicious and cruel High School caste system, when they realize who the one on the other end of the computer is, will they embrace their feelings, or will they push them away, and thus their chance at happiness?

M.G. Well, this was just an idea I had that I had to write down. I figured I would see how it did and I f I wasn't satisfied I would take it down. I hope you enjoy it though!

Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any characters associated with it. Honestly, if I did, do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

**Chapter 1: ****A Little Piece of Heaven **

**At Konoha High** there is a very specific set of unspoken rules that every person on the campus learns, either by consequence, or through help. Very subtle help. Along with this set of rules was a very specific and slightly unfair 'popularity caste' system. Almost the moment you stepped onto the campus you were classified and set somewhere in the system. Once there you don't change, you were stuck there for the rest of your high school career.

You never went up, that is. Only down.

That's the way it had always been, and the way it was always _supposed_to be.

Until now.

Two very unique people in their own right were about to have a chance encounter, however indirect it might be. Together, they will rock the very foundation of the Konoha High's 'system' and everyone in it.

* * *

**Haruno Sakura**, 16, sat very impatiently in her hard, wooden, school chair. The room was almost excruciatingly hot despite the fact that the AC was at almost full blast.

'C'mon…' she glared at the clock, wishing to hear that annoyingly loud and incessant ringing that would signal the end of her imprisonment and the beginning of her freedom, even if said freedom was only a mere three day weekend.

Suddenly, a wadded up paper ball hit the side of her head and bounced off said head and landed on the desk in front of her. She grabbed the side of her head at the same time as she fisted the paper ball in her hand, turning to meet the culprit. Only to see the smirking visage of her best friend, Sabaku no Gaara. He merely pointed to the ball and she gave one final glare before releasing her head and dropping the ball back onto the desk, smoothing it out to see a short, sweet and simple message written there in Gaara's slightly sloppy handwriting.

'_You're going to set something on fire. __Stop glaring at everything. __That's my job.'_

She balled it back up again, not bothering with a reply and threw it at the trashcan in the corner of the room, not completely surprised when she missed by at least a foot but not bothering to try and get up and get it. She heard a few snickers from her surrounding classmates but chose to ignore them.

Luckily for her, at that exact moment the bell rang, setting a flurry of activity through the room, caused by chairs scrapping back and students talking and trying to get to their friends and everyone walking towards the door at the same time. Sakura however hung back, knowing Gaara would do the same and slowly gathered her things as the last of the students besides her and Gaara trickled out.

She stood up slowly, Gaara coming to stop by her side. Together and silently they walked out of the classroom, ignoring everyone else around them and not bothering to go to their lockers. They, luckily, didn't have any homework this weekend and wouldn't need anything. The students walked around them, jostling them rudely and roughly but otherwise ignored them as well.

They walked outside, waving slowly at some of their friends that were already outside, Shikamaru, Tenten and Chouji among them. "So, your house or mine?" Sakura shrugged at the question. "Eh, how about yours? I'm still not talking to my mom; she's being such a bitch at the moment. And your siblings aren't at home right? S o we'd have the house to ourselves." Gaara nodded, keeping silent as they walked to his car.

Gaara pealed out of the parking lot, the top of his old jeep off and their bags in the backseat, Avenged Sevenfold blasting out of the speakers. Gaara's house was twenty minutes away from the school by car, ten with the way Gaara was driving. It was a miracle that he hadn't been arrested yet for reckless driving. It was also a miracle that Sakura had gotten used to said reckless driving, being the only one to accomplish this spectacular feat.

They pulled into his driveway not five minutes later, not any worse for wear but with slightly tousled hair. Sakura reached back and got both of their bags, climbing out of the car to join Gaara by the door as he fished out his keys and unlocked the door, accepting is bag from Sakura afterwards. "Hey can I use your computer? I need to check my e-mail to see if that one place accepted my application or not."

"Yeah, sure. Are you positive you just don't want to talk to your online lover?" Gaara's voice was teasing towards the end of his sentence and Sakura turned a glare towards him, though it obviously had no effect except to make his smirk grow bigger. "No, I need to check my e-mail. And he is **NOT **my online lover. We are _just friends." _He just waved her off and headed up the stairs in front of them. "Whatever you say princess. You know where the computer is. Use my account and make sure to log off and shut the computer down when you're done." Sakura nodded absentmindedly, dropping her bag on the floor near the now securely closed door and taking off her shoes before walking further into the house and into the computer room.

She signed into Gaara's account, doing everything robotically and without any thought, thinking about what Gaara had said. About her 'internet lover'. She blushed at the thought. 'Okay, so maybe I like this guy a little. But I've never met him and chances are I never will. For all I know he could be a forty year old depressed and sex-deprived fat old man trying to gain my trust before doing unspeakable things to me that would take away the last of my not-so-existent innocence.'

She snorted at the thought. 'Wow, overdramatic much.' But she knew, deep down, that her internet friend was any of the aforementioned things. People would call her stupid for putting so much faith into something like this, but she didn't care what they thought, she just knew.

Thinking about it now she remembered how they had 'met'.

She had been so bored…

_…__Sakura sighed and flopped down on her bed rather ungracefully. She had just gotten off of the phone with her last resort to a boredom cure, her Best Friend, Gaara, but alas! It was to never be, for he was busy that day, leaving her to wallow in her misery on her lonesome._

_She just lay there, looking up at the ceiling in thought, trying to figure out something to do when something hit her. __Literally and figuratively.__ "OW!" She sat up sharply glancing around to see what had hit her only to find a pen lying innocently next to her on the bed and her father smirking in her doorway. "What the hell was that for?" He just smiled at her, ignoring her anger. _

_"Well I couldn't help noticing how bored my precious daughter had become," she snorted and he continued on like she hadn't interrupted, "so I came to inform said daughter that I have finally set up the internet again. Now you have something to do." She leapt off of the bed at the exclamation and hugged her dad tightly before almost flying down the stairs to the computer room, her father yelling after her "You're welcome!"_

_She logged on and immediately went to her e-mail account to find it congested with e-mails, most of the spam. She deleted most of them and just ignored the rest as they weren't important. But now she was bored again. __So she logged onto MSN only to find that none of her friends were online. 'Well shit!'_

_So she went to her next best thing. __A chat room.__ Specifically one for people 'Bored Beyond the Borders of Boredom'.__ Try saying that ten times fast. __So she entered it, only to find that one other person was there._

_XxTheSharpestLivesxX says: Hellos fellow bored person. How are you on this lovely boredom filled day?_

_-YourFateIsSet- says: __…I'm fine. Are you on something?_

_XxTheSharpestLivesxX says: haha, no. I'm just so bored I don't care anymore._

_-YourFateIsSet- says: __I see. __Your name by the way…My Chemical Romance?_

_XxTheSharpestLivesxX: Haha, yeah. __You a fan as well?_

_…_

…It just went on from there. Talking about their favorite bands to everything about themselves. Well, except for where they live and some of the more personal things obviously. Almost every day she wondered who this mysterious stranger was, but she never go the nerve to ask.

She shook her head, dispersing the thoughts and continued onto her e-mail account, holding her breath when she saw that they had replied. She slowly clicked on the message and it opened up on a new screen. She started to read, her breath releasing in one big sigh when she saw that, once again, she had been rejected.

'Dear Ms. Haruno, I am very sorry to say that you have not been accepted and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! Same thing every time. You'd think they would come up with a more creative way for turning people down.'

She signed off and shut down the computer, getting up in a huff and practically running up the stairs and into Gaara's room, throwing herself down on the bed next to him and burying her face in his pillow. Gaara's non-existent eyebrows rose at Sakura's unexpected entrance and slowly put his book down and lowered himself down next to her, arm over her shoulders and head on the same pillow facing her.

"They didn't accept?" a muffled response was his reply and he sighed, pulling her tightly against him as she shifted to allow him to do so, the action familiar as she placed her head on his chest, his chin coming to rest on the top of her head. They were silent, Sakura not wanting to speak, lost in her thoughts, and Gaara waiting for her to spill everything as she always did.

"Why?"

Her voice was quite, so quite Gaara wouldn't have caught it if he didn't have freakishly good hearing. "I don't know Sakura. But they don't know what they're missing. They'll regret it one day." Sakura laughed lightly, turning her head up to face him as he looked down, their eyes meeting. One pair of emerald eyes sad, the other jade pair comforting. "Thank you Gaara. For always being there for me. I don't think I ever took the time before to do so." Gaara just shook his head, pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead before pulling back and guiding her head back to his chest. "Don't worry about it. I know. Why do you think you're the only person besides my family who can get me to be like this?"

Sakura laughed lightly, agreeing with him. Around her and his sibling he wasn't as cold and closed off as he was with the rest of the world. They had the privilege of seeing the real him, of seeing him smile, not smirk. As she thought about it, she remembered exactly how they met. She had been four, he five, and they had both been at the park.

Back then Sakura had been friends with a girl at her school, Ino, who was now her sworn enemy. They hated each other, but back then they were the best of friends and Ino always protected her from everyone that was mean to her. But Ino wasn't there that day, Sakura was all alone, and some older kids were picking on her. Gaara, also by himself, had stood up to the seven and eight year olds for her and protected her. They had been inseparable ever since.

They hardly ever fought, and when they did it tended to be rather…loud. In fact, they had only ever fought two times. Seriously that is. Once in High School, freshman year. Sakura had the chance to be part of the popular crowd along with Ino who was accepted right away and had appealed for her friend. But Sakura would have to give up her friendship with Gaara. They had fought about it for a month, Sakura with Ino and Gaara by himself. Until Sakura caught Ino talking about her and realized just how much she was giving up. So she went back to Gaara who understood. In fact he said that he had simply been waiting for her to see that he was, in fact, right and her wrong, and welcomed her back with almost no hostility. Of course, Gaara being Gaara made sure that she earned it first. Bu they got over it and their friendship is now stronger than ever, both considering the other to be their sister/brother.

The only time before that had been when they were nine and ten and they had fought over Gaara hiding the fact that he had a split personality called Shukaku. That one had lasted considerably longer, but they had both worked it out in the end.

"Sakura?" Gaara's soothing voice broke Sakura from her thoughts and she turned her head upward.

"Hmm?"

"I'm getting hungry. And my arm is getting numb."

Sakura swatted at him and he ducked away, laughing as she sat up, allowing Gaara to do the same. "Bastard." But it was said with affection. "You're lucky that I'm hungry too. Do you have anything edible in the house?" He shrugged, standing up and stretching, watching as she did the same. "I think we have some Ramen. Is that okay?" she nodded and headed to the door, intent on going down the stairs and cooking it since Gaara couldn't cook worth a damn.

The boy could burn water.

* * *

**Hyuuga Neji, **17, stared out the window of the black BMW from the backseat, the leather seats sticking uncomfortably to any exposed skin. His cousin, Hinata, sat next to him doing the same thing, though listening to music as well. He could faintly make out the voice as being Silverstein, but couldn't tell which album or song exactly.

It had been just another regular day at school. In other words, boring. He couldn't stand some of the people who called themselves his 'friends', Ino Yamanaka in particular. The girl just wouldn't get the hint that he didn't have any interest in her, he never did, and he never will. But she was annoyingly persistent concerning him.

All he wanted to do was 'accidently' spill acid on her face in the hope that maybe she'd ingest some and die.

The car stopped and someone opened the door for him and Hinata, grabbing both of their bags before the cousins could grab them themselves. Neji sighed and stepped out of the car, waiting for Hinata before commencing on to the house, no _mansion,_ in front of them. Hinata turned her music off and put it away before silently making her way to her room, ignoring her cousin and everyone around her. Neji just sighed before proceeding to his room as well, throwing his bag that he had gotten back onto the bed and collapsing in one of the chairs in his room. He slowly let his hair out of the ponytail it was almost always in and took off his shirt, leaving him in a wife-beater and shorts.

He then got up, turned on his laptop and went into the bathroom to 'relieve himself'.

When he got back he immediately opened his e-mail to see if anything worth wile was sent to him for once, and discovered only spam and chain letters. He deleted all of it and then went to check his MSN, slightly disappointed when he saw 'she' wasn't on.

He doesn't know who she is. The met on an online chat room and slowly started a friendship, using private messaging after that first conversation. He knew that the other person was a girl, and that they happened to be in Konoha. He wasn't sure of the other person knew or not, but the chatroom they had met in was specifically for the Konoha area.

The only real thing he was positive about was that the girl was around his age, maybe a year or two younger, and was NOT Ino, or anyone he was 'friends with'. Bu they had never talked about names or where they went to school, so for all he knew he could be seeing her everyday at school and not know it. If they went to his school, however, that would mean that they most likely were lower on the 'scale', and therefore, any sort of friendship ('or relationship' his conscience whispered mutinously) would most likely be frowned upon. Not that he would really care. The only two people that he was actually friends with were Naruto and Lee. And he knew both of them would support him if that was the case.

'Who are you?'

M.G. Sorry it was kinda short. This story shouldn't be too long anyway, maybe another two chapters. I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. Oh, by the way, here are ages and grade:

Neji: Popular/jock – 17 – JuniorSakura: Outcast/Loser – 16 – JuniorTenTen: Tomboy/Outcast – 17 – JuniorIno: Cheerleader/Popular – 16 – JuniorNaruto: Popular/Jock – 16 – JuniorSasuke: Popular/Jock – 16 – JuniorHinata: Outcast/Quite – 16 – JuniorGaara: Outcast/Loser – 17 – JuniorShikamaru: Genius/In-between – 16 – JuniorTemari: 20 – College SophomoreKankurou: 18 – College Freshman

Anyone not mentioned probably won't have a huge part.

Morte


	2. The Sorry Note

Okay, so, I have finally come back to look at my stories. And yes, I know I said I would never delete them and I would finish them, but...yeah, no I honestly don't see that happening. I started this account back when I was 13 and started writing not too soon after. My writing was, quite honestly, not the best. I have had no desire to continue these stories in the slightest and to be honest, I have forgotten about most of them. I hardly spend time on here anymore, and I have moved fandoms. I still write, just...not really for anime anymore. I still watch it and enjoy it, and I still read fanfiction, but I have started writing for other fandoms. I probably won't delete my unfinished stories, though I might delete some of them. I _might _come back and decide to finish the Naruto one I started some time ago, since I actually like that one, but the rest of them I honestly don't really like anymore, and thinking back to what I wrote then, I'm quite embarrassed. I haven't even updated my profile on here in two years. Besides, not many people read my fanfiction anyway, so I really see no point in keeping them here.

It really just depends, but I will probably come back and delete most of my stories. Or, maybe, if I feel up to it I might re-write them, but I doubt it. I just don't really have the time to do that, and I'm going to be entering university soon, and I'll be putting most of my attention to that. So if you're a fan of any of the stories I happen to have up, Sorry, I've moved on.

-Rin


End file.
